ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?
Story Elektra flies through the walls of the space time tears, appearing in open air, ocean as far as the eye can see. She tries to use the Proto-Tool, releasing bursts of energy to slow her down. She tries reconfiguring it, but she barely keeps her grip on it through the rushing air. Elektra: Come on, come on! Ugh! Artemis, if you’re watching over me, now’s the time to prove it! An Incursean cruiser rams Elektra, Elektra flattened on the windshield. Her face is smushed, as she sees Attea driving it. Attea: You! Elektra: Oh, gods. I take it back. Attea: Get off my ship! I can’t see! Elektra: I prefer this option better! The engine sputters, as Elektra looks up, seeing fire from the engines. She groans, as she looks around, spotting an island in the far distance. Elektra points in that direction, Attea rolling her eyes, not doing anything. Elektra squints her eyes, as she shatters the windshield with the Proto-Tool, making it into the cabin. Attea: Are you crazy?! Elektra: Less than you. Elektra kicks Attea in the head, knocking her out. Elektra grabs the wheel, turning it and angling them toward the island. They don’t make it, as they crash land in the middle of the ocean. Attea wakes up, Elektra cutting her free from her seat belt. Attea: Wench! You crashed my ship! Elektra: The only reason that I’m saving you now, is because John drilled a conscious into me. Elektra and Attea get out of the ship, swimming towards the island as the ship sinks behind them. End Scene Elektra and Attea are on approach to the island, the two panting heavily, with determined looks in their eyes. Attea: (Between breaths) Five miles of ocean, and you ain’t tired yet? You tough, girl. Elektra: I am tired. I just learned how to persevere a long time ago. No physical challenge is too tough, with the right amount of training. Aah! Elektra sinks, reaching for the surface as she goes down. Attea watches, groaning. She dives under after her, seeing Octagon Vreedle holding onto Elektra’s legs, dragging her down. Attea, furious, goes after them, when she’s hit from behind. She recovers quickly, as Rhomboid is now blocking her way back to the surface. Attea smirks, drawing a blaster. She fires shots, Rhomboid taking them. Attea then extends her tongue, swatting Octagon on the face, distorting him. Elektra kicks Octagon away, swims towards the surface. They break the surface, gasping for breath. Elektra: Gods! I hate the Vreedles! Attea: Why are they down here anyway? Rhomboid: Well, you can sees for yourself. Two Rhomboid clones burst out of the water, grabbing and dragging them down. Elektra and Attea hold their breath, as they see a swarm of Octagon, Rhomboid and muscular Pretty Boy clones swimming up from the depths, an army of them. Elektra reaches for the Proto-Tool, as it releases electricity, electrocuting all of them. The Rhomboids let go, as Elektra grabs a stunned Attea, making it to the surface. Elektra gasps for breath, as she starts swimming, slowly as she’s keeping Attea’s head above the water. Rhomboid clones float to the surface, doing the butterfly stroke after them. Elektra turns the Proto-Tool towards them, which fires energy shots in their direction. The Rhomboids dodge, as a Pretty Boy comes out, going to slam his arms into them. Laser shots rain down from above, striking the Pretty Boy out of the air. Elektra: The calvary! Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight fly towards them, releasing missiles that ward away the Vreedles. Eighteight swoops down, picking Attea up out of Elektra’s grip. Sixsix then picks Elektra up, getting her out of the water. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) The three Sotoraggians fly back into the air, flying towards the island. Elektra watches as the Vreedles continue to swim after them. End Scene The Sotoraggians land on the beach, dropping Elektra and Attea on it. The two hack up water, coughing and gagging. Elektra: Ugh! I’ll be happy to never swim again. Attea: Agk! Eighteight, what is going on? Eighteight: (Speaks in native tongue) Attea: Defending them? Are you serious? What benefit do you get from that? Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) Elektra: Hello! Want to fill me in? Attea: Not really. Is there no way off this island? Sixsix: (Speaks in native tongue) Sixsix leads them inland, as the natives approach. They have dark skin, and are wearing loincloths and skin woven clothes. They surround them, though they allow them to walk through. They arrive at a cabin, where Argit is sitting on his throne. In the room are Pa Vreedle, Parallelogram Vreedle, and Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle, who is holding Twotwo, a baby Sotoraggian wearing a tutu. Attea: Aw! So this is your little sister that you’ve told me about! Attea goes over, waving her finger at Twotwo. Twotwo reaches for it, though Sceles pulls her away. Sceles: Now, who in tardination are yous all? Argit: That is what I was wondering. Sevenseven, just what are you doing? Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) Pa: He says that Ma’s coming at us. With an army. Argit: What?! Well, then I’ll give you to her! I’m not getting myself caught in a war. Attea: Well, well. So this is where you’ve been hiding all this time! Argit! Argit: Oh, bugger. Well, not like you could find me again if you intentionally look. And besides, you guys are as stuck here as we are. Elektra: Why didn’t you guys just flee? Sixsix: (Speaks native tongue) Pa: He said that Twotwo’s too young to be out there. This is the safest place, and that’s why I’m here. Sceles: Plus, there are a bunch of fun critters swimming around here! Pa: Well, if Ma’s as close as they say she is, you may want to gather some. Sceles: Yes, Pa! Isosceles puts Twotwo down, running off. Twotwo stands up, and struggles to walk over to Sevenseven. Sevenseven picks her up, tickling at her with his finger. Eighteight: (Speaks in native tongue) Attea: You want us to join the fight?! Are you kidding?! I’m going to find my way off of here! Elektra: You don’t get it, do you? There is nowhere to go. This is the most remote place on Earth, and it is about to be attacked! (Elektra draws the Proto-Tool.) You can try and swim for it if you want. I’ll stay and fight. Pa: Hehe. I like this one. Feisty. Parallelogram, let’s get our weapons. Attea: Ugh! Fine, I’ll fight! But not because of you! Argit: And you’re not alone! My men will assist you! The natives cheer, waving stone spears in the air. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue.) Sevenseven then gives Twotwo to Argit, who holds her awkwardly. The soldiers head outside. Elektra, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Attea, Pa Vreedle and Parallelogram are on the beach, blasters pointed at the ocean. Parallelogram has a huge cannon. The natives are crouched down, ready to strike. Elektra: Easy, soldiers. You guys stand by until they get close. We’ll wade them out. Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle clones emerge from the ocean, walking towards shore. Elektra: Fire! The warriors open fire at the water bound enemies, as cord cannons come out of Sevenseven’s suit, adding to the fire power. Extra hands come out of Sixsix’s shoulders, throwing grenades, then exploding. Vreedles drop like flies, but more keep coming. Octagon: Give it up, Pa! Ma made a bazillion of us to ensure that this mission to take you out once and for all is a guaranteed success. Rhomboid: And Ma made a lot of us in case we get The Rhomboid talking is blasted by Parallelogram, another one finishing the sentence. Rhomboid: Blown up real good! The Rhomboid clones take several blows, as they make their way up the beach. Elektra: Jima ahalmo! The natives cheer, as they rush the beach, spears pointed at the Vreedles. Several of them strike a Rhomboid, him falling over. Octagon clones come out from behind the Rhomboid clones, punching natives away. Parallelogram cheers, and drops his cannon, charging in. He punches a Rhomboid, it going flying into the distance, crashing back into the ocean. Pa: Well, don’t mind if I do. Pa puts his blaster away, as he picks up the cannon. He opens fire, as Elektra morphs the Proto-Tool into bow mode. Elektra: If you’re better at close range than a distance, now’s the time. Attea: Finally. Attea and Eighteight holster their blasters, charging into the muck of Vreedles. Elektra: Sixsix, Sevenseven, take to the air. You see a problem, take it out. See Ma, send a warning. Sixsix and Sevenseven nod their heads, as they fly into the air, continuing to open fire. Elektra holds her position, firing energy arrows, taking out Vreedles in haste. Eighteight maneuvers and defeats an Octagon in one blow, while Attea hops off a Rhomboid’s head, throwing him into the air. A grenade hits the flying Rhomboid, exploding and destroying him. Pa continues to fire. Pretty Boy: Uragh! Pretty Boy clones come out of the water, towering over the others. They focus their fire on them, doing little damage. The natives try to hold the Octagon and Rhomboid off, but they are scared off at the sight of the Pretty Boys. On the shoulders of one of the Pretty Boys is Ma Vreedle. Ma: Thank you, my son. Now, where is that lousy no good husband of mine?! I’m going to tear your throat out! Pa: Uh, this may be an opportune time to find a retreat. Ma: There you are, you no good snake in the grass! Ma hops off the Pretty Boy’s shoulder, charging for Pa. Elektra gets in her way, wielding her Proto-Tool in staff mode. Ma: Oh, not you again! Elektra: Too bad for you. Elektra swings the staff at Ma, who blocks it with ease. She pushes through and rams Elektra, it being like a freight train hitting her. Elektra goes flying over the sand, hitting a tree. Pa retreats back into the camp, Ma pursuing. Sevenseven sees this, infuriated. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) Sevenseven flies down after Ma, as Elektra struggles to get up. A Pretty Boy stands over her, ready to slam his arm into her. A Leviathan breaks out of the water, biting into the Pretty Boy, swallowing it. Isosceles is on top of it. Sceles: Yee-haw! Now that was fun! Good boy! Now, let’s go kill more of them! Leviathan roars, as the Vreedle clones start scattering. Elektra and Attea nod, as they run back inland. Argit runs past them in fear, as the two enter Argit’s hut. Pa Vreedle is on the ground, Ma pointing her cannon at him. She holds Twotwo in her other hand, her crying. Sevenseven is on the ground, groaning. Elektra: Ma! Enough of this! Ma: Why do you even care? The world is in ruins! You Plumbers have no purpose right now! Elektra: I can still beat you up. Pa: Eh, I don’t think you want to anger her. Ma: You’re one to talk! I located and destroyed your cloning machine. In case it ain’t clear, you won’t survive this one! Pa: Now, darling. Surely we can come to some kind of understanding. Ma blasts Pa square in the chest, him dropping dead. Ma: Too little, too late. Elektra charges at Ma, who blasts her, sending her out the door. Attea extends her tongue, whipping the cannon out of her hands. She swings it at the hand with Twotwo, but Ma catches it. Attea: (Muffled) Hey! Let go! Ma: Sorry! Can’t hear you! Ma whips her arm, the force traveling down the tongue and snapping in Attea’s face. She falls down, as Twotwo punches at Ma’s arm. Ma walks over, lifting Sevenseven and tearing his jetpack off him, throwing him aside. Sevenseven struggles to get up, as Attea gets up. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) Attea: You got it. Attea runs after Ma, exiting the hut. Life returns to Pa’s eyes, as he wakes up, stretching. Pa: Ah! Good thing that the god of death is currently out! Now, to lay low. End Scene Attea leaves the hut, passing a groaning Elektra as she does. Attea: Dang! Can anything kill you? Attea offers her hand, as Elektra takes it. Attea helps Elektra stand, her panting heavily. Elektra: If it can, then it’ll be a powerful woman, like you or Ma. I refuse to die by a man’s hand. Attea and Elektra run after Ma, who flies off with the jetpack. She rams into Sixsix, catching him by surprise and him crashing to the ground. Ma: So long, losers! Eighteight looks up, seeing this. Eighteight: (Curses in native tongue) Attea: Eighteight! Eighteight turns, seeing Attea running. Attea: Give me your jetpack! I’ll go after her! Eighteight nods in agreement, tossing the jetpack over to her. Attea straps it on, taking off almost instantly. Elektra makes it to Sixsix, swiping his jetpack. Elektra: Sorry. Need this. Elektra puts it on, as she lifts off, giving chase. Ma flies through open air, as she looks behind her, Attea hot on her tail. Ma: Oh, hoots! Ma draws a blaster, as Attea rams into Ma, her dropping the blaster and Twotwo. Twotwo coos as she falls through the air, as Attea dives for her. Ma reaches for her, grabbing her jetpack, crushing it with her hand. Attea ditches it, as she dives for Twotwo. Ma: Serves you right! A laser shot hits and explodes Ma’s jetpack, her screaming as she’s propelled off to the side, falling past Attea. Attea looks up, seeing Elektra flying after them, Proto-Tool drawn. Elektra: Attea! Elektra points, as Attea turns. Twotwo is headed straight towards the funnel of a nuclear plant, at the smoke tower rising towards them. Attea, determined, dives again, and catches Twotwo, her being very excited. Elektra then fires a cable down, Attea catching it and holding tight. Elektra flies away from the nuclear plant, landing right in front of it, and by the ocean. The island is visible in the distance. Elektra drops to the ground, panting with relief. Elektra: And, there we go. Attea: You know, you alright. Elektra: Yeah. You too. I always respect powerful women. Especially if you can fight. Attea: So, we head back? Elektra: You head back. Elektra takes her jetpack off, handing it to Attea. Attea hesitates, but takes it. Attea: You not going back? Elektra: I’ve got to find John. He may be strong, but he’s got a god complex. I’ve got to keep him down to Earth, so someone like the Vreedle Brothers don’t kill him. Attea: Haha! Well, you better get to it then! He agreed to build my species a new home planet, so he needs to be alive to honor it. Elektra: I’ll make sure of it. Twotwo: (Babbles in native tongue) Attea puts the jetpack on, and flies off, carrying Twotwo. Elektra smiles, and stands, groaning and grabbing her side. Elektra: Agh! More damage than I thought. Have to be wary. Green gas blows from behind her, catching her attention. She goes to activate her helmet, but she already breathes in the gas. She moans sickly, as she falls to the ground, unconscious. Out from the nuclear plant, comes Gutrot. Gutrot: Target acquired. Gutrot breaks down, reverting to Metal John. Metal then grabs Elektra, throwing her over its shoulder, and walks back into the nuclear plant. Characters * Elektra * Attea * Sixsix * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Twotwo * Argit * Island Natives * Pa Vreedle * Parallelogram Vreedle * Isosceles Right Triangle * Leviathan Villains * Ma Vreedle * Vreedle Brothers * Octagon Vreedle clones * Rhomboid Vreedle Clones * Pretty Boy Clones * Metal John Aliens By Metal * Gutrot Trivia * Elektra and Attea becomes allies in this episode. * This episode's name is based off the canon version Oh Mother, Where Art Thou? The title was changed for it to be a question from Twotwo. * Vulkanus and Kraab were originally going to appear in the episode before being replaced by Pa Vreedle and his kids. * This episode occurs at the same time as Nanite Attack. * This episode was originally going to be the third episode of Season 7. It was changed due to the Second Massive Crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc